


Like A Latte

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Series: No Place Like You [6]
Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles/Singer!Reader, Jensen/Singer!reader, jensen ackles x singer!reader, jensen x singer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Word Count: 1678Warnings: none, unless you count the fact that this is a rough edit, and therefor they may be some grammar/spelling/autocorrect fails haha sorry bout thatA/N: Remember, THIS IS FICTION, there is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this series, Jensen is single.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles x reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen/Reader, Jensenx Reader
Series: No Place Like You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Like A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1678  
> Warnings: none, unless you count the fact that this is a rough edit, and therefor they may be some grammar/spelling/autocorrect fails haha sorry bout that   
> A/N: Remember, THIS IS FICTION, there is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this series, Jensen is single.

Fast forward to the day of meeting for coffee. 

\---Jensen’s POV---

Today’s the day. I can’t believe it’s really happening. I stand in front of the mirror in my hotel room here in Nashville, surrounded by my best friend, and two of the coolest women I know, and I can’t stop freaking out. Jared hands me my jacket, and I shrug it on over my shoulders, adjusting the collar and sleeves. My breath comes in shaky waves as I try to steady myself. 

“Dude, you got this” Jared says, patting my shoulder, “just be yourself, and everything else will fall into place.” 

I thank him, and turn towards Kim and Brianna, as I make my way to the door. God the two of them. They can barely contain themselves. Kim stretches her arms out to me, pulling me in for a hug, “Come on, it’ll be great.” 

Brianna chimes in, “Go get her, man!” I shoot her a look before grasping the doorknob, and heading out into the hallway. As soon as the door closes, I stop for a moment to take a deep breath and gather myself, then head down to the elevator. 

\---Y/N’s POV ---

I stop dead in my tracks. There it is. The coffee shop we agreed on is in sight. It’s only a matter of yards at this point. I give myself a little pep talk, willing my feet to move forward, remembering the words of Y/F/N at con in Atlanta “…It’s not like he’s going to kill you.” Alright you can do this. 

As my feet make their way down the sidewalk, inching closer and closer to the shop, my eyes stay focused on the ground in front of me. Whether it’s out of nervousness, or shyness doesn’t really matter. Right now, I’m not tripping over my own two feet, so I take that as a win. 

I start to feel that I am getting near enough to the door that I should look up, and when I do, I am met with a pair of emerald eyes. Jensen is walking up to the door from the other end of the sidewalk. Perfect timing. He smiles at me, and I try to not panic this time. I’d like to say there’s a smile on my face but, there’s really no telling what it must look like. Well, at least my eyes are somewhere in the general vicinity of his instead of darting about frantically. 

Soon enough, we are face to face. There is a moment of awkward silence, neither one of us knowing what exactly to do. Eventually his hand comes up, “Hi, Y/N. I’m Jensen.” 

My hand quivers ever so slightly as I place it in his large hand, relishing the warmth it offered. “I know.” Oh god did I really just do that. My free hand comes up over my forehead. “I’m sorry. That was weird. Let me try that again. Hi.” 

\---Jensen’s POV ---

God this girl is so cute. And don’t even get me started on how nice it feels to have her hand in mine. Ah crap, quick say something. You’re just staring at her like a creep. 

Reluctantly, I let loose of her hand, and grab the handle of the door, “Shall we?” I hold the door open, gesturing for her to enter, “After you.” Aw man there’s that adorable blush again. 

The barista greets us warmly, and let’s us know to order when we are ready. I pull my wallet from my pocket, and turn to her. “What would you like to drink? My treat.” I say smiling at her reaction. 

She looks slightly taken aback. “oh, uh, just a small latte, please.” 

As I finish placing the order and pay, she checks out all the little photos along the walls near the counter. I find myself completely lost in the way she seems to almost inspect the photos, the way her lips move as she reads the captions, and the way her nose crinkles slightly when she finds something in the photo funny. 

I am snapped out of my trance when our order was called out. She seems to have heard it too, as she walks back towards me. “So where should we sit?” She asks. 

I scan the little shop, looking for optimal seating. There is a small table for two in a quaint corner area of place. She likes my suggestion, and we make our way over to the table. I about trip over my own feet trying to get to the table in time to place the coffees down in time to get her chair for her. 

She dons a small smile , and brushes a strand of hair over her ear. “Such a gentleman.” She giggles. 

A little laugh passes by my lips, “What can I say? That’s just the way I was raised.” 

“Thanks again for the coffee. You really didn’t have to.” 

“I know. I wanted to. I mean, after all you did agree to meet me.”

We make small talk for a little while. Where are you from? You know the usual stuff. After a few minutes, the stiffness of the situation seems to fade, and we are laughing like fools at the stories we exchange. 

“So, what made you want to pursue a career in music?” 

She turns her cup in her hands, clearly trying to figure out how to compress what’s probably a long story into something that she could convey. “You know that old saying ‘when words fail, music speaks.’” I nod yes. “Ever since I was a little girl, it’s been where I found my peace. I would escape into music, and I wanted to be able to bring that same light and life to others when they need it most.” 

I find myself once again lost in those beautiful Y/E/C eyes. They seem to light up when she talks about her music. You can tell she truly loves what she gets to do. “Well, I think you made the right choice. You have a really beautiful voice.” 

Her head drops slightly, and I just barley catch a glimpse of a her grin and the rosy pink tint of her cheeks. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

\---Y/N’s POV ---

We continue to talk for what seems like hours, until he hits this topic, “So, I have to ask…” 

oh god her it comes. 

“Why were you so afraid to come trough ops at the con?” 

uh have you seen you, is all I can think at the moment. “If you haven’t noticed, I can sing on a stage in front of people, but I’m not so great at the one on one stuff.” 

“What?” He looks at his watch, “We’ve been talking for over an hour, and I have yet to see you handle a one on one with anything less than grace.” 

I bust out laughing. “You’re full of it!” 

After a wile longer, we both get up from the table, preparing to get back to the real world and responsibilities. 

Standing outside the shop in the same slightly awkward manner in which we had met there earlier, we shared our goodbyes. Jensen looks down at me with those shimmery eyes, “I had a great time today. “ 

“Yea me too. I’m glad we did this!” I say. 

He gets the most adorable grin on his face, “maybe now you know you don’t have to be afraid of me.” 

I scoff at his remark, and before I know it, my fist connects with his arm in a playful jab. “Seriously. You can’t forget you heard that?” 

“Nope.” He smirks. “We should do this again some time.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Although, it would be nice to not have to wait for internet connection to contact you.” He states. 

I narrow my eyes at him, “Is this your way of asking for my number?” 

He looks down, hands behind his back, and kicks a little pebble that was on the sidewalk. “If it was, would it work?” He asks with a boyish grin, as his find mine again. 

In all the seriousness I can muster I answer him, “No.” That right there is why I did that. He looks so confused, and it’s literally the best thing ever. I can’t hold a straight face for long, so I laugh, “Yes. Give me your phone you dork.” 

Dang. Could he fumble any faster to get that thing out of his pocket. I punch in my number and we say goodbye. 

I’m a couple yards down the sidewalk when he calls after me, “Y/N, wait.” I turn around, and he’s pointing at his phone, “Contact photo.” 

I stroll back to where he’s standing, and he puts his arm over my shoulders, holding the phone up selfie style. I have to admit, it was a nice looking photo, but I just couldn’t help myself. Right as he’s about to click the button to take the picture, I turn my face towards him, and stick my tongue out, making the goofiest face. 

After he snaps it, I take off, giggling as I go. A ways down the sidewalk, I turn around to see his eyes still on me, and wave one final time. 

\---Jensen’s POV---

I chuckle to myself as I look down and save her number, and that pic in my phone. I’m done. I gotta see her again.


End file.
